westmarchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 16
In which a new species gets discovered and a woman will right many wrongs. Story 998:Tyrus:16-Tiar:7 Janet gets Patricia, a townswoman, pregnant with one of the wounded wretch’s children by having her suck on her tit. The party meets up in the tavern, deciding we will help Tura Ratley with her request. Balurt and Lorna are helping her for the second time. We go through the forest, nothing happens. Nearer to Whiteridge, we meet another worshipper of the Great Flenseworm, Sal. Cale is the leader of the order. He blesses Janet by doing the worm with his hand. He became suspicious of us when Balurt said we were going to talk to Tura. We reach town and knock on Tura’s door. She shows us an ingot of the bloodmetal.She wants us to visit a ruin and copy some pictograms, about 12 days. We said no, maybe another time Janet tries to get someone else pregnant. Balurt talks to the serpent for a boon of fast travel, he said okay and wants Mira in exchange.We get these serpentine horses that make travel to the ruins much quicker. We find the ruins after a few days. In one of the rooms, we find these two small creatures with ugly faces. Balurt kills one and the other runs away. We continue forward. Balurt kicks down the door and we find about 5 of them Jezre kills two, Janet kills one, Balurt kills two, Lorna kills one Lorna finds a magic item in the pile of trinkets, the entire party takes some trinkets for fun. We leave the tower and set up camp about a quarter mile away. We try to get some rest but get interrupted by 6 of the creatures coming out. We run away from them by getting on the serpentine creatures. The next day, we return to the tower. We see a trail of blood going through the rooms, Balurt kicks every door we see. We reach a room with a hole in the ceiling. It's some type of wresting ring. There are two of the creatures on a platform and 14 around in a ring. Lorna uses faerie fire on 5 of the creatures, outlining them in blue. Lorna and Janet shoot at one of the guys fighting on the stage and move back.About 6 of the creatures come into the hallway and Jezre knocks 4 of them back with thunderwave.They file in the hallway, with two attacking Balurt at most. Jezre kills five of them. Lorna kills one. Two of the creatures are talking and appreciative of our bloodlust After killing the last one in the hall, there’s a bigger creature in the arena, challenging us. Balurt goes on the stage, no weapon and shirtless, handing Lorna his weapon as she plays his entrance music.The two start beating the shit out of each other, a back and forth with Balurt winning. The creatures surround Balurt and hoist him up on their shoulders. The guy also hands Balurt a fancy belt, making him the champion and giving him +1 STR. Lorna copies the pictograms, as much as she could. We’ve discovered a new species! Goblins. They pick up the bodies of their dead comrades and toss them in a pit. They give us all a bone disc We head back to Whiteridge. We let the horse-serpents go around town. We find Tura and show her the pictograms. We give her 24/50 of the pictograms because of payment issues. The next day, we return back to her house. She gives us a note for 150gp and says that she is selling her smithy We head back to Niska to talk to the mayor. We find out he has been out of office for 2 weeks, not sleeping, cackling madly. We find out that Arnan Grimtor is the interim mayor. Lorna tells him about the goblins and then goes to see the mayor. She heals him of his weird cackling. Key Events * Goblins are discovered! * Balurt is the new Goblin Champion. * Pictograms have been given to Tura. * She's selling her forge. * The mayor has been cured of his weird madness but gained a weird secret. Quotes "She partakes of your milk, Janet." - Jordan “What are their intelligence?” “They are smarter than Mira” - Jordan "I will right many wrongs" - Tura Ratley “Oh my god. She just healed the mayor.” - Niskan Guard